


Bouncing Boys

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Timepetalsprompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 words, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, fluff mcfluff, ten or tentoo your choice, time petal prompgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: Drabble prompt: Boisterous. Timepetalsprompts.





	

Boyish giggles. Scrambling feet. Muffled thuds.

“I touched the ceiling, Daddy!”

“What’s going on in here? The two of ya sound like a herd of mastodons!”

“I’m teaching our son basic gymnastic skills, Rose! Show Mummy what you can do, Peter.”

“Watch me, Mummy!" 

The lad executes a perfect full-twist layout.

The Doctor starts bouncing. "Year 2564. Olympics are on the Moon _BOUNCE_. The Moon! First year for Underwater Trampoline _BOUNCE BOUNCE_. Gravity dampeners short out. _FLIP._ Water floats out of the pool. Crowd gets soaked. _BOUNCE._ Everyone jumps into the pool.”

Rose joins her boys. 

Boisterous bouncing ensues.


End file.
